Construction of track for rapid transit systems, such as light rail, involves the step of temporarily supporting properly leveled and positioned ties or sleepers within an excavated railway bed, followed by permanent fixation of the properly positioned ties within concrete cast into the excavated railway bed.
Achieving the necessary and desired temporary positioning and leveling of the ties within the excavated railway bed is difficult and time consuming.
Hence, a need exists for process and device capable of quickly, easily and reliably providing a properly positioned and leveled tie within an excavated railway bed prior to and during the permanent fixation of the tie within concrete.